


Pale Thighs

by evilwriter37



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: (sort of), Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Drugging, Dubious Consent, Frottage, M/M, Modern AU, Oral Sex, Rimming, Vampire AU, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 07:51:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21249959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Hiccup meets a mysterious stranger in a bar, and he is so enthralled by him that he lets him take him to a hotel room... where the stranger drinks his blood.





	Pale Thighs

Hiccup didn’t know where he was, but that didn’t matter. What mattered was the man pressed against him, holding him to the wall, kissing at his neck. They seemed to be in some sort of alley, no lights to shine through the darkness, and it was just the two of them.

“You - mm… - usually take men out here?” Hiccup asked.

Hands running over his hips under his leather jacket. Large hands. “I usually wait longer. Get them somewhere nice, but you are more delectable than what I usually have.” His voice was deep, with a British accent. Hiccup realized that he didn’t even know his name. They’d just locked eyes in the bar. His were a deep brown, and they just drew him in. Hiccup supposed they’d talked a little. He’d remembered some talking, but couldn’t remember what about. If he’d forgotten this man’s name, that would be very awkward. He hoped he just hadn’t given it yet. 

Hiccup thought over how much he’d had to drink. It wasn’t enough to be all that intoxicated, but something about this man had him feeling high. This was something he never did, but the man had taken his hand and led him out of the bar, and Hiccup had lost track of time and place. Now here they were, somewhere unknown, and Hiccup was sure he was about to be fucked. His cock was becoming hard at the thought of it. Fucked in an alley by a mysterious, beautiful stranger. And he _ was _ beautiful. Older than Hiccup, certainly, but age only added to his looks. Though, somehow there was also something ageless about him. Hiccup couldn’t picture him getting old, getting grays in his hair. At the same time he was older, age seemed not to touch him. 

The man pressed a hand against the wall beside Hiccup’s head, stared at him intently with that gaze that made him want to do whatever he asked. “Do you usually do this?”

“No,” Hiccup answered. “But something about you…” He didn’t finish, reached out and touched his face, felt the man’s plump lips clash into his. The kisses were hard and hungry, open-mouthed. Hiccup felt dizzy from them, felt pleasantly like his head was full of clouds. He’d never felt that from a kiss, not from anyone, not even his long-time girlfriend, now-ex, Astrid. That was one reason Hiccup had gone to the bar: to try to find someone to hookup with to forget Astrid. Any gender would do. This man certainly would. 

A drop of water plopped on Hiccup’s head. Then another, and another. Soon, it was raining in earnest. Hiccup pulled out of the kiss, looked up, blinking at the rain.

“Maybe we should do this somewhere else,” he suggested.

“I can pay for a hotel,” the man told him, taking his hand.

Hiccup laughed; he didn’t know why. Maybe it was the absurdity of the situation. “I don’t even know your name.”

The man flashed a smile at him, showing his teeth. “Viggo.”

  


They were soaked by the time they got a hotel room. The place was nice, decorated in whites and soft blues. The wood of the king-sized bed looked like it was gilded with gold. 

“How much did this cost?” Hiccup asked as he took his boots off. He hadn’t been paying attention at the front desk, had just been busy staring at Viggo. 

Viggo shrugged like it was nothing. “1,000 dollars.”

“Wha-? That’s over half the price of my rent!”

“It’s no matter, my dear,” Viggo said, turning to Hiccup, taking his leather jacket off of him. He leaned in, brushed his lips over his ear, nibbled a little with his teeth. “Now let’s get out of these wet clothes.”

Viggo looked startled to see that Hiccup wore a prosthetic as the bottom half of his left leg. The man had just taken his shirt off, was now staring, while Hiccup stood in just his underwear.

Viggo placed his purple, button-up shirt aside, then knelt in front of Hiccup, gingerly touched the prosthetic with two hands.

“What happened?” he asked.

“Motorcycle accident,” Hiccup answered, stomach twisting as he remembered his time in the hospital, waking up with part of his leg missing. “They couldn’t reconstruct my foot so they just amputated it.”

Viggo stroked Hiccup’s prosthetic as if he would feel that, then went up, touched his knee, the inside of his thigh. Hiccup inhaled sharply, met Viggo’s gaze. He wanted to succumb to this man, give him everything he wanted, whatever that might be.

“Beautiful,” Viggo breathed. Then his hands went to the waistband of his boxers, began slowly pulling them down. Hiccup’s breath hitched when his erection came free. Viggo hardly had to touch him for him to be aroused. Viggo just smirked at him, pulled his boxers down to his ankles and had him step out of them. 

While still on his knees, Viggo kissed the head of Hiccup’s cock, then down the underside of it. Hiccup gasped, gripped at his hair, knees shaking a little at the pleasure that shot through him.

“_ Fuck _.”

Viggo hummed, then kissed at one of his thighs, began sucking a mark into it. Hiccup very much liked that.

Viggo rose, began taking off his pants, letting Hiccup watched. He was broad and muscular and kind of hairy, but Hiccup liked all of it. He watched intently as Viggo slid off his slacks, baring powerful thighs. Hiccup licked his lips, able to see his cock half hard through his underwear. God, he was massive.

“Like what you see, dear?”

“Yes,” Hiccup answered breathlessly.

“Good.” Viggo pointed to the floor. “On your knees. Finish undressing me. Then put that pouty mouth of yours around my cock.”

Hiccup easily fell to his knees, like some force had put him there, began tugging on his underwear. He was panting when Viggo’s cock came free, staring at the monstrosity, a shudder going through his body. He’d never sucked cock before, but it seemed straightforward enough, just as long as he didn’t make him deepthroat him. 

Hiccup took ahold of Viggo’s cock once he stepped out of his underwear, ran his tongue all along the underside of it. He only tasted like flesh, but it was still good. He opened his mouth and took the huge head of him inside, hummed a little. Viggo put hands in his hair, and Hiccup stared up at him, began bobbing his head. Viggo’s mouth opened in a breathy moan, and Hiccup adored the sound of it.

“Yes, that’s it, darling.” He pet his hair. “That’s it.” 

Hiccup shivered at the praise. He tended to like praise in general during sex, but Viggo’s voice made it sexier. 

Hiccup lost himself in worshipping Viggo’s cock with his mouth. Such a thing as this deserved worship. But suddenly, Viggo was yanking his head back and away from his cock, making his scalp sting. There was a deep hunger in his eyes. 

Viggo tugged Hiccup to his foot and prosthetic, pressed his mouth to his, began to kiss him like he was trying to eat him. Hiccup moaned into him, pressed himself against him, loving the feeling of their cocks rubbing together. He grabbed at Viggo’s ass with one hand, a shoulder with the other. Viggo moved them as they kissed till he was tossing Hiccup back against the bed. Hiccup smiled as he watched Viggo climb onto it, the look in his eyes primal. He positioned himself between Hiccup’s legs, and Hiccup spread them wider for him. He pressed his mouth to the inside of his left thigh, sparking pleasure through Hiccup’s veins. Hiccup just watched as Viggo clung to his leg and sucked at it. He hoped he would do the same to his cock.

He felt the touch and nibbling of teeth, and he moaned at it. He liked being bitten in bed. 

And then he bit him. For real. Breaking through skin. 

Hiccup yelped, abruptly sat up, pulling his leg away from Viggo. Viggo came up, blood on his lips, the substance trickling from Hiccup’s thigh. 

“Everything’s fine, my dear,” Viggo told him, voice soothing. He kissed him, smearing his lips with his own blood. Hiccup felt dizzy all of a sudden, and he laid back down, spread his legs for Viggo once again. “Everything’s just fine.”

Hiccup watched, now mesmerized, as Viggo put his mouth back to his thigh, dug his teeth in once more. It hurt, but in a way that sent tingles through him to his cock. It was good. He wondered how Viggo had broken skin so easily. Were his teeth sharp and he hadn’t noticed earlier?

Hiccup moaned, enjoying the sweet pain of Viggo sucking blood from his leg. Blood stood out stark red against his pale thigh. The room seemed to spin as he watched him, everything out of focus save for Viggo. He was clinging to his leg with both hands, mouth on him, teeth in him, completely absorbed in what he was doing. He made a sound as if he tasted good. Hiccup couldn’t help wondering if he did. 

“Viggo?” He said his name airily, feeling like he was drifting on a cloud.

“Mm?” He looked up at him, lips stained red.

“Do… do you have fangs?” He had to ask.

Viggo bared his teeth at him, and the incisors indeed were pointed. How had Hiccup missed that earlier? Was it something he could control at will? 

Viggo went back to sucking at his thigh, and Hiccup tilted his head back, his body going completely limp. Viggo could do anything he wanted to him right now, and he wouldn’t mind. 

“Can we… can we still have sex?” Hiccup asked.

Viggo came up from Hiccup’s thigh, crawled over his body, looking sated. He kissed him, and Hiccup tasted the metallic bitterness of his own blood. 

“You need rest, Hiccup.”

“Mm.” Hiccup closed his eyes, agreeing with that, feeling sleepy. 

“Go to sleep,” Viggo whispered. And, Hiccup did.

  


Hiccup woke with a burning pain in his left thigh. He groaned, rolled over, expecting to find someone else on the other side of the bed, but it was empty. He wearily blinked open his eyes, squinted, looked around. He appeared to be in a lavish hotel room. He couldn’t remember that, couldn’t remember much from last night. His head was pounding like he’d had too much to drink, and his mouth was dry.

Hiccup sat up, realizing he was completely naked. The bedsheets were rumpled like someone else had been there. Hiccup peeled them back, looked at the inside of his left thigh. There, he saw a bite mark that had broken skin.

“What the fuck?” Hiccup muttered wiping at his eyes.

His memory began to resurface, but it was like pulling an object out of thick mud. The man at the bar, the kissing in the alley, the hotel. Hiccup had come here with a man named Viggo, and now he was gone.

That was when Hiccup looked at the nightstand, saw a note written in neat script. He picked it up and read:

_ Hiccup, I had a lovely night with you. Rest up and drink plenty of water. I’ll be calling on you soon. _

_ -V_

_ When did I give him my phone number? _Hiccup questioned. That must be what Viggo meant when he said he’d be calling on him. He saw his phone on the nightstand. So, Viggo must have gone through it and found his number. He’d probably used his thumb in his sleep to unlock it. That didn’t make Hiccup feel very good. What else had he gone through on his phone? His privacy had been compromised. 

Though, Hiccup couldn’t argue with him about drinking a good amount of water, and found a glass of it on the nightstand as well. He reached over, gulped it down rather quickly. He put it back down, then was examining the bite on his leg again. It looked like a human had made it, but no human could break skin so cleanly without leaving bruising, and there weren’t any. Hiccup rubbed a hand over his face, through his hair. What had happened to him last night?

  


Hiccup was now fairly certain that Viggo was a vampire. It sounded crazy, and made him feel stupid, but there was still that bite on his leg. He hadn’t told any of his friends about what had happened, just said that he had had a normal night at the bar and hadn’t hooked up with anyone. He technically hadn’t hooked up with Viggo. Not all the way. He’d just given him a blowjob. 

But now Hiccup was doing his research, and he’d looked up human bites, but after some gruesome pictures with lots of bruising, he realized they didn’t match up with his own. 

So, feeling like a nutjob, Hiccup had turned to vampires. He’d found a lot about the _ Twilight _saga, which he didn’t care about, but then had found some websites that talked as if vampires were real. They drew them as mysterious creatures that haunted the darkness and chose their victims carefully. Had Viggo chosen him carefully? He’d approached him in the bar, looking hungry, and hell, maybe he had been, and Hiccup had sated that hunger. Hiccup had confused that hunger for a sexual kind. 

Then, he found something about venom. Apparently their saliva held a venom that made the victim feel good, woozy and high. That sounded a lot like Hiccup’s experience. Feeling a little more confident, he picked up his phone, planning on calling Viggo and demanding he explain some things to him.

Except he wasn’t in his contacts.

“Great,” Hiccup muttered. So he’d taken his number but hadn’t put in his own. That was hardly fair. 

Well, it appeared Hiccup would just have to wait till Viggo called him.

  


Which Viggo did. It was a week after the incident with him, a Friday evening. Hiccup didn’t recognize the number at first, but he recognized the voice easily enough when it spoke.

“Hiccup.”

“Hi.” He’d been planning on demanding he explain everything, telling him that he knew he was a vampire, but now he was much too nervous. Maybe if they met in person he could do it. 

“Do you remember the hotel we were at last week?” Viggo asked.

“Yes.”

“Meet me there.”

“And why shou-?” Hiccup began to demand, but Viggo hung up, apparently confident that he would show up. 

Hiccup paced, tapping his phone against his hand, thinking. If he didn’t show up, would Viggo come and find him. Could he do that? Could he figure out where he lived, or track him by scent? He realized this could be potentially dangerous. He had to do what Viggo had told him to.

So, Hiccup put on his jacket, grabbed his keys, and left. The roar of the motorcycle engine in his ears drowned out the anxiety of what he was doing, who he was heading to. 

  


He met Viggo in the hotel lobby. The man was dressed nicely in black slacks, a red button-up, and a leather jacket. Hiccup immediately decided to avoid all contact with his mouth until he spoke with him. 

“What do you wa-?” Hiccup started asking, but was interrupted as Viggo stood from his seat and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He rubbed at it, frowned at him.

“Why the sour face?” Viggo asked him. 

“I just… I…” Hiccup realized he couldn’t do it. He couldn’t say what his suspicions were, couldn’t ask him about it either. It was stupid. This whole thing was stupid. Had Viggo bitten him last time? Maybe. Was he a vampire? No, he couldn’t be. Hiccup shook his head. “I’m sorry. I was thinking and it was stupid.”

Viggo took him by the arm, began leading him towards the elevator. Apparently he’d already gotten them a room.

“I doubt a thought of yours could be stupid, as you put it.” 

Hiccup waved it off with a hand, trying to make himself forget about it, to ease his own anxieties. He should just try to have a good time with Viggo. 

“I was wondering how you got my phone number,” Hiccup lied.

“Oh, it was on a card that fell out of your pocket,” Viggo said. He laughed a little. “When your vehicle has a hiccup, call Hiccup,” he quoted the slogan on it. Hiccup ran his own auto shop in town. “Odd name, I must say.”

The elevator dinged as it arrived at their floor. Hiccup got out with Viggo, blushing.

“Oh, uh, I guess my mom had the hiccups a lot when she was pregnant,” he explained. “And my dad thought it was a cute name. It’s gotten me nothing but torment though.”

Viggo took out a key from his pocket, took them to room 502. “Well, I think it suits you.” He inserted the key in the lock, then let Hiccup into the room first. He locked the door behind them.

For a moment nothing happened, and Hiccup wondered what on earth he was doing here with this man he hardly knew. Shouldn’t they go on a date before fucking?

“Something wrong, darling?” Viggo asked, taking Hiccup gently by the arms. “You look nervous.”

“I guess I am,” Hiccup answered. “Usually I go on a few dates with someone before screwing them.”

There was a glint in Viggo’s eyes. “Oh, but you’re special.” He took Hiccup’s jacket off of him. 

“How so?”

“An engineer with an odd name that happens to be the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen is something special,” Viggo explained to him, hanging Hiccup’s jacket, and then his own, up on the rack. 

Hiccup blushed fiercely. He couldn’t remember telling Viggo that he’d gotten a degree in engineering. “Oh, I’m not-”

“But you are.” Viggo took him by the arms again, came forward and kissed him. Hiccup liked the way Viggo kissed, liked the feeling of his lips against his. It made everything in him relax, and he felt more sure of himself. Viggo was right.

The kiss became open-mouthed, slow, but passionate all at once. Viggo was tugging at Hiccup’s clothes, signalling that he wanted them to come off. They pulled away so that Viggo could take off his t-shirt, and then he pressed his mouth to his again, working on his belt. Hiccup was already getting aroused. It was just something this man had the ability to do.

Hiccup worked on getting out of the rest of his clothes, standing naked and confident before Viggo. The man grabbed at him, shoved him onto the bed. 

“T-take off your shirt,” Hiccup got out breathlessly. 

Viggo took his sweet time about undoing every button, just staring at Hiccup in that primal, hungry way of his as he did. It sent pleasant tingles through Hiccup’s body.

After undressing completely, Viggo was on him, kissing him, grabbing at his body wherever he could. Feeling confident, Hiccup stuck his hand between Viggo’s legs, took ahold of his cock to stroke it to hardness. Viggo grunted into his mouth, took his hair with one hand, a hip with the other. As he kissed him, Hiccup began to forget where he was, feeling drunk on this. For a brief moment he thought of the venom he’d read up on, but quickly brushed it out of his mind. Vampires weren’t real. He was just so intoxicated from Viggo that it felt like a real high.

“Can we… go all the way?” Hiccup asked. He remembered they hadn’t last time, but couldn’t remember why. 

“As long as I get a treat after.”

“What’s that?”

Viggo smirked, and it was an attractive look on him. “Oh, you’ll see.”

  


It was hard for Viggo to not just bite Hiccup right then and there. He was truly hungry. He hadn’t fed much this past week, hadn’t found victims as easily. 

But Viggo had told the young man he would give him sex, and so he would. He had no qualms about fucking someone so beautiful. Nothing about Hiccup was a chore.

Hiccup watched him as he spit into his hand, and then he was taking the other man’s cock, slicking it up with his saliva. Hiccup shuddered, moaned, his eyes rolling back. That was no doubt the effect of having the venom on his genitals. Another good reason to have sex with him: inundate him further in the venom so he’d be nice and pliant when he sank his teeth into his leg. The thigh was a good place to feed from. It had a good flow of blood, and the neck and wrists were too obvious. Someone would see and question it. This way, the bite could remain hidden. And besides, Hiccup’s thighs were just _ beautiful _. 

Viggo pressed his cock against Hiccup’s, held both their lengths in one hand. Hiccup was decently long, but still smaller than him. That was alright. He was gorgeous, and Viggo would gain pleasure from him while also giving it. 

Hiccup grabbed at him with the first thrust, one hand on his back and the other on his ass. Viggo grunted with the next thrust, and Hiccup moaned.

“Ever slept with a man before, darling?” Viggo questioned. He wondered whether or not his ass was virginal. He wouldn’t take him like that this night though. That could wait for another time, and Viggo was sure there would be one. Enough exposure to the venom and the victim would start to come to _ them _rather than vice versa. 

“First time,” Hiccup panted. He worked himself up against Viggo, felt him over with his hands. The look of pleasure on his face was stunning, and so was the way he opened his mouth when he moaned. 

Viggo purred, kissed against his jawline, then down his neck. Hiccup quivered when he kissed him there, and the feel of his pulse and his strong scent made Viggo’s fangs come out. He didn’t dig them into his flesh though, continued kissing down his body, letting his teeth drag against his skin. His thrusts were steady, not too fast and not too slow. He trailed one hand up Hiccup’s side, then brought it to his throat, pressed down a little. Hiccup would still have the ability to breathe, but Viggo liked how it made one’s breath come out ragged and harsh. He lapped at one nipple, listened to Hiccup cry out. And mm, the way Viggo could feel him pulsing and hard against his cock. Some of his kind didn’t mix feeding and sex, but they were the two best things in the world to Viggo, so why _ not _ mix them? 

His thrusts became harder, faster, and he groaned against Hiccup’s sweet skin. God, he smelled amazing, and it was making Viggo’s mouth water. He kissed Hiccup, wanting to get more of the venom into his system, and Hiccup took it willingly. There was a glazed, happy look in his eyes. The venom worked just fine going on skin, but once it was _ in _someone, that’s when it really started to work. Viggo had found that it was much more effective that way, another reason he mixed sex and feeding. Besides, better to make the victim want him than drink them dry in one session. That way, he would always have something to come back to. 

“Oh god, I’m close,” Hiccup whimpered, grabbing desperately at Viggo’s shoulders, digging his nails in. 

Viggo fucked him harder for those words, wanting to reach his end as well. He could last longer than someone Hiccup’s age, so he doubted they would cum at the same time. That was alright. His own orgasm wouldn’t be far behind.

Hiccup arched up into him with a lovely cry, and Viggo could feel the heat of his release coating his own cock. He moaned with Hiccup at it, loving the feeling of him reaching his end against him. He kept thrusting, but it was soon when Hiccup became too sensitive, whimpering, digging his hips down into the bed to get away from him. Viggo ceded, though sometimes he didn’t, got up onto his knees, and began to get himself off with his hand.

“Do you want me to cum on you?” he asked.

Hiccup was looking all flushed and breathless and pretty. He nodded.

So, it wasn’t long before Viggo did. He pressed a hand down beside Hiccup, leaning over him, a groan swelling from deep in his chest. Then they were both done, and Hiccup had his eyes half-closed. It was time to feed.

  


Hiccup gave a cry as Viggo dug his teeth into his right thigh, opposite the bite he’d left on him last time. He didn’t move though, didn’t want to, wanted to give Viggo everything he absolutely could, even if that was his own blood. He watched with half-lidded eyes, a quiet moan leaving him at the mix of pain and ecstasy this was giving him. Viggo was stroking his leg as he sucked at the bite, and there was a humming noise leaving him, like Hiccup tasted good. 

_ Vampire _, Hiccup briefly thought. That’s what Viggo was. But then the thought drifted away into the sweet clouds in his brain. It didn’t matter what Viggo was. All that mattered was that Hiccup had to give himself fully to him, even if it meant this.

  


It was hard for Viggo not to suck Hiccup dry. In his millenia of life he’d never tasted blood so good before. He didn’t know what it was that made Hiccup’s blood so special. Yes, Viggo found him special in other ways, as he was an intelligent, attractive amputee, but his blood was something else entirely. It was hot and good and sweet to the taste, like drinking nectar. 

But eventually, Viggo stopped. He could feel Hiccup’s eyes on him, woozy now, most likely, dizzy and tired.

“What was that?” Hiccup asked.

“My treat,” Viggo answered. He pulled himself up a little, began licking the cum off of Hiccup’s stomach. This part of him, even mixed with his own, was good too. Where his lips touched him, he stained him with red. Blood had trickled into his beard. 

Hiccup sighed, and it wasn’t long before his breathing began to take on the ease of sleep. Now it was time for Viggo to clean up. He never left a messy scene. 

Pressing tissues to Hiccup’s leg stopped the bleeding after a while, and Viggo took a shower in the bathroom, feeling content and sated. He always did after feeding and having sex, but this was more. This was different. He felt like he was glowing. 

After dressing, Viggo cleaned Hiccup off some more, then left a glass of water on the nightstand, his cellphone, and a note like he had last time. This time, he left his own phone number, sure that Hiccup would call it. Feeling a strange surge of affection for the sleeping human, Viggo kissed him on the forehead after tucking him into bed. Then he turned off the lights, and left. 

  


This was the second time Hiccup was waking in a hotel room with a pounding headache, dry mouth, and hardly any memory of the night before. What he did remember was filled with Viggo, his scent, his feel, his voice, his… fangs? Hiccup sat and pulled the blankets back, looked to his right thigh. There was a bite there, identical to the one that was healing on his left thigh. Hiccup squinted, scratched his head. Viggo had bitten him again?

_ Maybe he’s just into it, _Hiccup thought. He looked to the nightstand, saw a glass of water and a note like he had the time before. He drank the water, then picked up the note.

_ I had a splendid night with you, my dear Hiccup. Tend to the bite, but tell no one of it. I’m looking forward to seeing you again soon. _

_ -V_

And below that in the same neat script was scrawled a phone number. Now Hiccup remembered his ridiculous theories and ideas. Or, maybe they weren’t so ridiculous. The bite on his right thigh throbbed. 

“V is for vampire,” Hiccup said, picking up his phone to add Viggo to his contacts.

  


“So, what’d you do last night?” Tuffnut asked Hiccup. Hiccup was getting dinner with his five closest friends. That still included Astrid. Things were awkward between them right now, but Hiccup hoped that it would blow over.

“I uh… went out with some guy,” Hiccup responded. Okay, that wasn’t much of a lie. He’d gone out to a hotel with Viggo. And then he’d been fucked by him.

“Some guy?” Snotlout asked. He inched closer. They were seated at a circular booth in the restaurant, Snotlout on Hiccup’s right side, Fishlegs to his left. “Tell us more.”

Hiccup scratched awkwardly at the back of his neck, his cheeks heating. “Well, we went to a hotel and-”

“Omg, you hooked up with someone!” Ruffnut cried. She raised up her arm, silently requesting a high-five, bumping Astrid in the process. “Great job, man!” 

Hiccup didn’t meet her request, and Ruffnut lowered her hand, looking disappointed.

“Who?” Astrid asked.

“His name’s Viggo,” Hiccup answered. Certainly he could share that. He wasn’t telling them anything about the bites, and he didn’t plan to. It was just too weird.

“Weird name,” Tuffnut commented.

“Anything else about him?” Fishlegs inquired.

Hiccup shrugged. Now that he was being asked about him, he realized that he knew next to nothing: his age, where he worked, not even his full name. But he had his phone number and the indents of his teeth in his leg. 

“Wait, Hiccup, you’re telling me you hooked up with a guy you know nothing about?” Astrid asked.

“I guess?” Hiccup admitted nervously. He knew his friends would chew him out for this. 

And they did. There was a commotion, all of them trying to talk at the same time, and they got a nasty look from one of the waitresses. 

“Guys, guys,” Hiccup tried to quiet them. He spoke when they finally went silent and looked at him. “I’ll get more info on him when I see him next, alright?”

His friends, begrudgingly, agreed to it, and Hiccup told himself he wouldn’t chicken out this time. 

  


They met at the same hotel, by Hiccup’s request. He wanted answers from Viggo, was wary of him, but at the same time felt inexplicably drawn to him. Too many times had he opened his cellphone during the week and almost called him. He’d somehow made himself wait till Friday night to do so.

Hiccup stopped Viggo before he could give him a greeting peck on the lips, raising his hand between their mouths, Viggo’s not even an inch away.

“Wait.” He lowered his hand. “I want to talk first.” Hiccup felt nervous for what he was going to accuse Viggo of, but much more sure of himself than he had last time. Now he had two bites on him, and they would surely leave a scar. He had to know what was going on, couldn’t let himself be dragged into this again.

“Good thing I didn’t get a room then,” Viggo said. He gently took Hiccup by the arm, guided him towards a couch in the lobby. Together, they sat, their knees touching. “What is it you want to talk about?”

Hiccup looked around, but they were the only ones in the lobby save for the person managing the desk, and they were much farther away and wouldn’t hear unless they raised their voices. 

“I think I know what’s going on,” Hiccup said.

“Discreet companionship between men?”

Hiccup almost laughed at Viggo’s words. “No, no. I mean… I know you’re a vampire.”

For a while, Viggo said nothing. He looked away from Hiccup, drummed his fingers on his thigh. Not exactly the reaction of someone that wasn’t what Hiccup had said. 

“You know, that’s the reason I never go for people as smart as you,” Viggo said, looking back to him now. Hiccup couldn’t read what was in his eyes. “They always figure it out.”

Hiccup blinked in shock. He’d said it, and he’d been sure of it, but now, with the admittance, he was stunned. A _ vampire?! That’s _what Viggo was?!

“Wait? What? I was right?” Hiccup questioned hurriedly, almost raising his voice enough for the person at the desk to hear. 

“Right as you are in knowing that the earth circles the sun,” Viggo replied with a nod. 

Hiccup’s jaw dropped open and he looked around, pulled at his hair with one hand. “I-I thought I was crazy. I mean, vampires aren’t real!”

Viggo leaned back, spread his arms with a smile. “And yet, here I am. A thousand years and still looking sharp.” He winked at him.

“A thousand… You’re a thousand years old?” Hiccup asked, stunned yet again, pointing.

“Born during the end of the Viking era,” Viggo confirmed. “I was turned when I was about… mm… forty, I think.”

“Fuck,” Hiccup said. “So, you’re like, _ way _older than I thought.” He laughed. He didn’t know why. Maybe just because of how crazy this all was.

“Let me take you somewhere,” Viggo suggested, leaning forward. “A place where we can talk.”

Hiccup was hesitant, but Viggo seemed to have no intention of harming him… too badly. He answered with: “Alright.”

  


Viggo took Hiccup to a place that he hadn’t even known existed. It didn’t look like there was a door where Viggo opened one until he opened it.

“How’d you see that?” Hiccup asked.

“Better vision,” he responded. There was a stairway that led downwards. Viggo gestured to it. “After you.”

_ Great, I’m about to be murdered. _Hiccup looked to Viggo, then the stairs, then to Viggo again. Viggo simply smiled at him. Hiccup had no choice.

So, he went down, glad that there was at least a light at the end of the stairway. 

“Don’t worry, my dear,” Viggo said, coming down after him. He clapped a hand on his shoulder. “I know this place well. You’ll be perfectly safe.”

Hiccup didn’t feel that way, but he flashed Viggo a nervous grin to let him think he was at ease. What Hiccup didn’t know was that Viggo could smell the sweat his body was making from being anxious, knew that he was _ far _ from at ease. 

The stairway led to a sparsely furnished, dimly lit room. A big, bald man with a mustache stood in front of a doorway. Hiccup could hear music coming from it, could see lights from under the door. Was this a club or bar of some sort? 

“Good to see you, Ryker,” Viggo greeted the man, walking over confidently, hands in his pockets. “How’s the job treating you?”

Ryker ignored him, nodded his head to Hiccup, who was following more slowly.

“Who’s that?” he asked gruffly.

Viggo took Hiccup by the arm, pulled him up against him. “Just someone new I want to show around.”

Ryker sniffed. “He’s not one of us.” 

“No, he’s not.” Now Viggo’s grip seemed protective. “And you’re not to touch him.” 

Ryker sighed. “Alright, alright. Go on in.” He opened the door for them, and Viggo gave him a curt nod as they passed through.

“You know him?” Hiccup asked, having to speak louder because of the music. They were most certainly in a club, the place decorated in red and black. The lights were dim and flashing. 

“He’s my older brother, actually,” Viggo said. “Though, age doesn’t really mean much when you’re as old as we are. What really matters is who turned you and when.”

“Who turned him?” Hiccup asked as Viggo began to weave through the dancing bodies with him towards the bar. All of the people Hiccup saw had the same ageless quality about them that Viggo did, the same grace. He realized, terrifyingly, that he was surrounded by vampires.

“I did,” Viggo answered. They arrived at a bar, and Viggo pulled himself up onto a stool, tugging on Hiccup’s arm to have him do the same. 

“So, he’s the bouncer?” Hiccup asked. “And you are…?”

“I own this club,” Viggo told him. “Along with many others.” He nodded to the bartender as she came over.

“What will it be for the two of you?” she asked, wiping down a glass that looked suspiciously red.

“B negative for me and a strawberry daiquiri for the boy.”

Hiccup wanted to speak up and say that he wasn’t a boy, but then he remembered that he was with a vampire that was a thousand years old. Twenty two years of age couldn’t hold a candle to that.

“How’d you know what I would like?” Hiccup asked as the bartender walked away to get their drinks. He was a bit unnerved that they served blood here, but he figured that made sense.

“Lucky guess.” Viggo turned towards him in his stool. “Now, I’m sure you have lots of questions.”

“Just one, actually,” Hiccup said. Viggo gestured for him to go on. “Why me?” 

“I wasn’t lying when I said you were special, Hiccup.” The bartender came back with their drinks, and Viggo’s had a little umbrella that he used to stir the dark red liquid around. Hiccup stared at his, hoping the red color was indeed from strawberries and not blood. “You sparked my interest in that bar. It’s something about your scent.”

Hiccup tried a sip of his drink. It was just a strawberry daiquiri. No blood.

“My scent?”

“Mm hm. You smell different than other humans. Better.”

“What does that mean?”

Viggo shrugged. “I don’t know.” He leaned forward, cupped Hiccup’s cheek, then stroked the side of his neck, making him shiver. “But it has made you the most delectable thing.”

It took a moment for Hiccup to shake off Viggo’s touch. “Okay, I do have more than one question.”

“Go on.” Viggo sipped his drink, staining his full lips with red.

“Are you going to kill me?”

Viggo laughed, hard and readily. He slammed his drink down on the counter, slapped his knee. “Oh, my dear boy, no, no! Of course not! I would never!”

Hiccup laughed nervously. “Yeah, yeah, right.” He believed him, but it was disconcerting. Was he just a blood bank to Viggo? Or something more? “So, why keep me around? Just for my blood?” Even as he said it, he realized that he didn’t mind. He _ wanted _to be near Viggo. And, more than anything, he wanted to be intimate with him again, feel his skin against his, his teeth sinking into him…

Feeling heated, realizing where his thoughts were going, Hiccup had some more of his drink. That helped cool him down a little.

“No,” Viggo answered. “I was hoping, actually, that I could court you.”

“Court me? You know, people nowadays call it dating.”

Viggo waved a hand. “You know what I mean, darling. But the fact is, I’m interested in you, in more ways than one.”

Hiccup still felt nervous. He wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans, looked away from Viggo, had some more of his drink.

“You don’t have to,” Viggo said. “You can walk away, right now.”

Except Hiccup didn’t want to. He felt too drawn to him. He put his drink down, turned to him, and abruptly kissed him on the lips, cupping his cheek with one hand. He tasted blood on his lips, and he had a slight memory of this not being the first time, except the last time had been his own blood. 

Hiccup wasn’t really aware of what happened after that. They kept talking, finished their drinks, and then ended up in a private lounge area that had curtains they could pull closed.

“Will anyone hear us in here?” Hiccup asked. He was on the black couch under Viggo, holding his face, lips close to his.

“Only if they come close,” Viggo said. “These places are reserved for feeding.”

Hiccup didn’t know why he felt excited about that. Was it because Viggo mixed feeding with sex, or because he wanted to be fed on? Why would he want that?

“Bite me,” Hiccup breathed against Viggo’s lips.

That resulted in Viggo pulling down Hiccup’s pants and underwear. He pressed open-mouthed kisses to his left thigh, leaving Hiccup shivering. It felt so good.

“Venom?” Hiccup asked, remembering what he’d read, wondering if it was true.

“Venom,” Viggo confirmed. 

For some reason that didn’t change Hiccup’s experience, knowing that he was being drugged in a way. He just simply didn’t care. Maybe that was part of how the venom worked. 

Hiccup cried out ecstatically as Viggo bit into his thigh. His eyes rolled back and he moaned, grabbing at the top of the couch with one hand, letting the other dangle to touch the floor. Viggo was on his stomach, mouth pressed to the inside of his thigh, fangs inside of him, venom in his saliva doing its work. 

Hiccup couldn’t help growing erect as Viggo fed from him. There was just something about the experience that was so deeply arousing. He faded into the beat of the music around them, a deep, steady thrumming, faded into the sensation of Viggo’s teeth in him and the blood leaving him. He lost sense of time, drifted on clouds, feeling as high as ever.

Viggo’s mouth left him, and he uttered a command. “Roll over.”

Hiccup did so, and Viggo took off everything he was wearing below the waist. Then he was on him again, spreading the cheeks of his ass, and Hiccup felt the wet heat of his tongue against his rim. He shuddered and cried out, gripped the arm of the couch.

“Yes, darling, that’s it.” Viggo caressed his bare legs. “Do you like this?”

“_ Yes _…” 

And then Viggo’s mouth was back, his tongue working away at him. Hiccup nearly convulsed at having his venom touch him there. He’d never had this done to him before, and by god, it felt excellent.

Hiccup was a whimpering mess by the time Viggo pressed the head of his cock to his hole.

“This might hurt,” Viggo warned.

“Don’t care,” Hiccup panted. He knew Viggo’s size, knew what he was in for. “Do it.”

Viggo took ahold of Hiccup’s hips and pushed into him. Hiccup gasped, saw stars. It definitely hurt, but it was oh so good too. The music had taken on a fast beat again. The flashing lights didn’t make it through the red curtains, leaving them in a dim glow from a single light above. Hiccup was surely bleeding onto the couch, but then again, it probably had other bloodstains on it, given what Viggo had said the place was used for. Usually, Hiccup would be worried that someone would come along and pull back the curtains. Usually, he wouldn’t be doing this. But he needed Viggo, all of him. It didn’t matter where they were or how many people were just on the other side of the curtains. 

“_ Oh god… _ ” Hiccup moaned as Viggo slid into him. He was stretching and filling him, reaching places that had never been touched before, brushing against _ something _in him that lit him up with pleasure.

Viggo sighed once he was fully sheathed in him. “I’ve been dying for this, Hiccup,” he breathed. “You’re perfect.”

Hiccup beamed at the praise, at the sound that someone wanted him so badly. He pressed his ass against Viggo, clenched his muscles around him, loving just how full he left him feeling. 

Viggo rocked his hips slowly, only pulling out a little bit before pushing back in, trying to get Hiccup adjusted to him. Hiccup didn’t mind. He adored this, his mind left reeling in the clouds, hardly a coherent thought entering his head. Everything was just Viggo. 

His strokes became longer, more even, and Hiccup moaned loudly at it. He was sure he was touching his prostate, making ecstasy pulse up through his cock and into his stomach. He shakily tried getting up onto all fours, but flopped back down onto his stomach, feeling weak.

Viggo leaned over him, nipped at his ear, and Hiccup could feel his fangs just about ready to break skin. 

“Stay there, darling,” he rasped. “You don’t have to do anything. Just let me fuck you.”

Oh god, that was the hottest thing anyone had ever said to him. Hiccup had no way to respond except with a moan.

Viggo took him by the waist, began truly fucking him, going hard and fast. All Hiccup could do was release a cry with each breath. He closed his eyes, falling into the sensations, flesh gliding together, slapping, friction across his insides, pounding pleasure up through his stomach and into his fingers and toes. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Hiccup whined, incapable of anything more coherent than that. This was the greatest thing he’d ever experienced, even with the blood staining his pale thighs. Somehow, that just made it all the better, having been fed from first. He was able to sate Viggo in more ways than one, and that put a soaring feeling in his chest. 

“May I finish in you, dear?” Viggo asked.

“_ Yes. _” The idea pleased him greatly. 

Viggo groaned, throbbed, and released into him. Hiccup cried out at the heat and the pleasure of it. It was a strange feeling, but a good one, one he wouldn’t mind growing used to. 

Once that was over, Viggo was rolling a listless Hiccup onto his stomach, taking his hard cock in one hand. Hiccup stared up at him, eyes glazed, a half-smile crooking up his lips. 

“Viggo,” he breathed. There was no response, but that was alright. He hadn’t been looking for one, had just wanted to say his name. 

His orgasm had his heart stopping, his breath catching in his throat, his eyes closing. Once he’d recovered from it he was breathing heavily, one arm over his chest. Viggo was leaning down, pressing his mouth to his still-bleeding thigh.

Hiccup wasn’t really aware of what happened after that. Viggo must have cleaned him up and somehow got him back into his clothes, through the club with its flashing lights, and outside. Hiccup fell asleep with his head on Viggo’s shoulder once they got into a cab.

  


Hiccup didn’t know where he was when he woke up. It was dark, and there was someone next to him. Was it still night time? Had he slept till the next night? His head was throbbing and he felt dizzy. He was too out of it to panic at all this confusion.

“Viggo?” he quested. That had been the last person he remembered being with.

“Mm, yes?” came a sleepy voice from beside him. They were in a large bed, and Hiccup realized it was dark because of blackout curtains. There were the outlines of light showing around them. It was daytime. When Hiccup checked a digital clock beside the bed, he saw that it was a little past noon.

“Where am I?”

Viggo rolled over to face him. With his eyes now adjusted to the dark, Hiccup could make out that Viggo was most likely naked. He was naked too. There was a bandage wrapped around his left thigh.

“My home,” Viggo answered, bringing up a hand to caress his cheek. “Are you feeling alright?”

“Dizzy,” Hiccup answered. “Thirsty.”

“I took too much from you last night,” Viggo told him. “I’m glad you’re awake.” He kissed him on the forehead. “There’s water for you on the nightstand.”

Hiccup gingerly sat up, his head pounding more as he did. He groaned, pressed a hand to his forehead. Viggo reached across him and was taking the glass of water for him, pressing it against his lips, making him drink. After a few sips, Hiccup was feeling marginally stronger, and he was able to hold the glass himself. He downed the water slowly, not wanting to make himself sick. When finished, he laid back down, found himself wrapped in Viggo’s arms. That felt good, comforting. It left him feeling protected and wanted.

“I still enjoyed last night,” Hiccup told him after a while in silence.

“I’m glad,” Viggo said. Nothing about how he could have seriously harmed him, and Hiccup supposed that was okay. They both knew the risks.

Viggo idly rubbed Hiccup’s back, and Hiccup liked that, returned the affection in the same way. Viggo made a purring sound, rubbed his nose against Hiccup’s cheek. They spent the next few minutes like that, just giving each other innocent affection in the dark silence. 

“Viggo?”

“Yes?”

“I’ll court you,” Hiccup said, using Viggo’s word for it. “I’ll stay with you.”

“Excellent,” Viggo said, voice ripe with satisfaction. “And am I allowed to continue feeding from you?”

“Yes,” Hiccup answered, feeling sure of himself.

“Good,” Viggo rumbled. “Because I love those pale thighs.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I know this can probably be continued and expanded upon, but it's likely it won't be. This was just written for Halloween.


End file.
